A thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) is one of panel displays on the market, and it has become an important display platform of modern IT and video products. The drive principle of the TFT-LCD is that a system board of the display transmits an R/G/B compression signal and a control signal to a connector of a printed circuit board (PCB) through the wiring. After the data signal and the control signal are processed by a timing controller of the printed circuit board, the data signal and the control signal are transmitted to a display area of the display through a source-chip on film (S-COF) and a gate-chip on film (G-COF), so that data lines and scan lines of the display area of the LCD obtain the required data signals and gate drive signals, respectively.
In practical applications, during the process of charging, the pixels of the display area of the TFT-LCD have the problem that the pixels are charged insufficiently. Because the resolution of the TFT-LCD product is getting higher and higher, the corresponding scan lines will be more and more. Under the situation that the frame period is constant, the scan time of each scan line is too short, so that the charge time of the pixels is too short. The problem that the pixels are charged insufficiently results in poor contrast images and flickers.
In addition, the charge current of the pixels in the display area of the TFT-LCD is reduced by the temperature reduction. Since the moving speed of the conductive carrier of the TFT connecting the pixel electrode is slowed down with the temperature reduction, the conductive current of the TFT is reduced. This also causes the problem that the pixels are charged insufficiently results in poor contrast images and flickers.